


My Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Sacrifice

After marrying Bruce, Natasha begins to have second thoughts. Clint starts to pull away and she finally realizes what she has sacrificed. Will she get it back.


End file.
